Unbreakable
by eriene94
Summary: It started with a simple kiss. She wanted him, badly. He wanted her, desperately. One day, their dreams came true. It was just too good to be true. And then, she arrived, breaking them until they were no more. DMHG Pls R & R :


A/N: And hello, once again, my dear friends. I'd like to call this story, Unbreakable. I had the idea when my one of my aunts told me how she met my uncle. It's kind of based on it. It's a really sad yet romantic story. But then again, it's pretty complicated. So, I dedicate this story to my aunt, Alexia and my late uncle, Luke. Thanks for always being there for me, the both of you and I hope you enjoy this. Wherever you are Uncle Luke, I hope you read this.

Summary: It started with a simple kiss. She wanted him, badly. He wanted her, desperately. One day, their dreams came true. It was just too good to be true. And then, she arrived, breaking them until they were no more.

Pairings: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Other Character

Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The war for freedom was finally over. The Light side had gained their freedom and revenge. Everything had changed. People had changed with the loss of their loved ones. Some had even gained new friends. But, just because that war had ended, it doesn't mean that these wonderful people's stories are over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione Granger smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. She was wearing a red singlet and a black leather jacket over, a brown skirt and black boots. She wasn't just the old Hermione Granger .The nerdy, bookworm and Mudblood, as some of the Purebloods would call her. She had all her curves in the right places. Her hair which was once frizzy had straightened out and had curled. She was accepted in a Modeling Agency last summer, and boy oh boy, did that help her. She tied her hair into a neat bun and frowned. Her life was almost perfect. Almost, though. She had everything a person could ever want, except a guy. Her love life was a big fat zero. She sighed and grabbed her books.

"Meow." She looked down to see Crookshanks.

"Oh darling, I nearly forgot about you." She scooped Crookshanks into her arms and rushed down the stairs. As usual, her parents weren't home. She let out a big, long sigh. On the kitchen table was a note.

"Must be from mum." She said softly. She picked up the note and read it. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the first sentence.

**My darling little pumpkin,**

**I'm very sorry that I couldn't see you off to your school. I will miss you, very much and the house will surely be very quiet without you. I hope you have fun in school. And oh, Uncle Tobias will be sending you off. I left some money on my dressing table. Good luck in school and I love you.**

**Your mother,Alicia Granger**

"As if she even cares. All she does is go around to different houses of men and come home late."Hermione said sadly to Crookshanks. Max Granger, Hermione's father, had passed away 6 years ago in a car accident when he was on his way to say goodbye to Hermione. It was the day she was starting Hogwarts that he had died. Ever since then, Alicia Granger, her mother, blamed his death on her and treated her like a slave. Her Uncle Tobias was Max's brother.

"Mia darling." She heard a honk. Oh shoot, Uncle Tobias must be here already.She quickly grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the door.

"Uncle Tobias." Her uncle ran over to her and enveloped her into a big hug. He was nearly in tears.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you, Mia. Let me help you with those." Hermione nodded and gave her suitcase to her uncle. In a few minutes, they were already leaving to King's Cross Station.

"Mia, I want to ask you something." She looked at her uncle worriedly.

"Yes, Uncle Tobias." She answered softly.

"Is your mother treating you well?" She stiffened when he mentioned her mother. Tobias Granger saw the expression on his niece's face.

"Yes. She feeds me, buys me clothes. Yes, she does." She answered her uncle and gave him a reassuring smile. Tobias Granger simply smiled. If his niece didn't want to talk about it just yet, then he won't force her to.

"We're here, Mia." He said softly. Hermione's face broke into a wide grin. Finally, Hogwarts. She had missed this place ever since she left.

"Thank you, uncle. Take care of Aunty Felicia for me? And you take care too alright?" She said softly. Tobias's eyes filled with tears. Here was his deceased brother's only daughter and she was acting strong. She was wonderful and she would grow up to be somebody.

"You take care, too, Mia." He hugged her, and then passed her luggage to her. She smiled and ran off. Tobias Granger smiled as he watched his niece run off happily. She was growing too damn fast, he thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"If you came here by yourself, tonight. Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone."

"Blaise, stop that god awful singing, and what the hell is that thing!" Blaise looked at his friend's annoyed expression. He took off the iPod and smiled.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. It's called an iPod, and by the way, before you say anything else, it's a wonderful muggle invention. It stores songs and videos in it." Blaise squealed. Draco frowned. Okay, his best friend has just flipped, officially.

"And what song were you singing?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Blaise's smiled had widened.

"Single, by New Kids On The Block featuring Ne-Yo. You wanna try listening?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at it like it was a demon or a big, scary creature that was about to kill him.

"Err, okay." Draco put the handsets on Blaise shuffled through the songs and pressed the play button.

_I'm feelin all superhuman,_

_You did this to me,_

_Superhuman heart beats in me,_

_Nothing can stop me here with you,_

_Superhuman…_

"Woah, pretty cool. I kind of like that song." Draco admitted.

"Oh really? It's one of my favs. It's called Superhuman. It's by this really cool guy named Chris Brown and it's featuring this lady called Keri Nelson. Oh wait no, no. That's not right. Oh yeah, Keri Hilson." Blaise said excitedly.

"Where'd you get this device?" Draco asked curiously.

"My aunt, Melissa gave it to me. You know how she's disowned by my granddad, Zacharias." Blaise said dramatically. "And yeah, she's living with muggles. She gave me 2. You can have my other one if you like." Blaise took out the other iPod and handed it over to Draco. Draco stared at it.

"I don't know, Blaise."

"Just take the damn thing, Draco." Blaise said impatiently. Draco shrugged and took it.

"Thanks mate. Shall we find our compartment?" Draco asked blurly.

"Draco, have you gone daft or something?" Blaise stared at his friend. He had known Draco for ages, and he had been acting out of sorts recently. It's probably because Potter or The Boy-Who-Lived.

"What? What the hell did I do?" Draco asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"You're Head Boy this year, idiot! You have to go to the Heads Compartment." Blaise reminded him. Oh shit, Draco swore. He was late.

"Thanks buddy." Draco said as he ran off.

"Anytime, Draco. Anytime."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione sat quietly in the Heads Compartment. She didn't really want to see Harry and Ron yet. They had ignored her the past summer. They went to Egypt or somewhere. They didn't even bother to ask her. She scoffed. Useless idiots those two.

"My, my, my. It looks like dear old Granger has finally grown up!"Hermione turned around in shock and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What- What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted. Draco shook his head and smirked. Granger was absolutely gorgeous. She had grown over the summer.

"The same reason you're here, you are Head Girl, right?" Hermione's mouth dropped open in response. Surely he wasn't implying that he was the Head Boy? She was hoping that Blake Nathaniel from Ravenclaw would get the position.

"You mean Blake didn't get the position?" She asked. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"No Granger. I came in 2nd after you. At first I thought this year would be boring, but seeing that I'll be sharing the year with you, it won't be as bad as I thought it would be." Draco eyed her from top to bottom and sat down. Hermione fumed silently.

"So, why are you being all nice to me all of a sudden?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco's head snapped up. Damn, he thought.

"Err, you know, war's over and done with." He answered. Hermione nodded in response. "Where's Potty and Weasel?" She glared at him.

"Harry and Ron are fine and they're in one of these compartments." Hermione said angrily. Draco's eyes widened. She didn't know?

"Granger, didn't you know…?"

"Know what?" She replied, looking very confused. Merlin, she really doesn't know. Draco shook his head. What kind of friends were they? They didn't even tell her. Potter became a Prefect and they went to school early. Bloody hell even he knew that.

"They're already at school, Granger."

"But that's impossible. Why?" She answered angrily. "You're lying, Malfoy!"

"Why would I want to lie? They went early. Potter became a Prefect and both of them were called for some early classes." Draco answered calmly. He watched Granger take in everything. Her face was red. She sat back in her seat quietly and didn't utter a single word.

"I see."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey mate, I feel a bit guilty for not telling Mione." Harry said. Ron shook his head and laughed.

"You know Mione, Harry. She'll forgive us. Besides, she's hardly ever with us. I don't think she'll mind though." Ron said happily as he put an arm around Melissa's waist.

"Ron dear, I have to disagree. Hermione Granger isn't stupid. She'll kill you." Melissa warned playfully. Ron and Melissa Evergreen had been dating at the end of 6th year. Only Harry knew, though.

"Harry. I made some cupcakes." Everyone turned around to see Angel McIntyre. She and Harry had started dating a few months back. Melissa and Angel were best friends and Melissa introduced them. Angel was a Hufflepuff and Melissa was a Gryffindor. Harry felt somewhat guilty that they didn't tell Hermione anything.

"Thanks pumpkin." Angel walked over and sat beside Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I really enjoyed the summer at The Burrow, Ron." Melissa said softly. Ron kissed her.

"Yeah, you have such a wonderful family." Angel said excitedly.

"Well, you can come during the Winter break." Ron suggested.

"That'd be a great idea, Ron! Besides, Molly loves both of them." Harry said brightly. Ron nodded his head.

"How about Hermione? Won't she mind?" Angel asked.

"Err… No… Hermione won't be around." Ron made up an excuse. Harry glared at him.

"Again? Aww, I thought that we'd become best buddies." Melissa said while pouting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, how was your summer Granger?" Draco was completely bored. He had been sitting quietly for half an hour staring at Hermione Granger.

"Alright. I was at some Modeling thing." She said happily.

"Great. Didn't you spend the holidays with Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"No." She replied. "I wasn't invited." She said softly. Draco gulped. Hermione stared at him suspiciously.

"You know something, Malfoy." She stated flatly.

"No, I don't." Draco said, feigning innocence,

"Liar." She shouted. "What do you know about my best friends?" Draco rubbed his temples. How was he going to tell her? He had seen Potter and Weasley with their girlfriends during the break. They look like they were having loads of fun without her. They looked somewhat happier. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to tell her the truth. By the look of it, he knew that their girlfriends were staying over the Weasley's place.

"It will hurt you, Granger." He said strongly. Hermione shook her head.

"Malfoy, sometimes, the truth hurts."

"I saw them with their girlfriends at Diagon Alley during the break." Hermione laughed.

"They don't have any girlfriends." Draco slapped his forehead. They didn't tell her that, too?

"They do, Granger. They were staying at The Weasley's house." Hermione stopped laughing abruptly. Was it possible? She quickly scanned her mind. Ron's letter. The only letter she received from them. She took it out from her bad and opened it.

**Dear Hermione, **(She had wondered why he used the name Hermione.)

**Things at The Burrow are excellent. Harry and I are having a blast. We know you're studying over there. Don't get too worked up. Sometimes I wonder if you know what fun is. Well, have ,**

**Ron Weasley**

Hermione cursed. Her best friends. More like ex best friends, she thought to herself. She flopped down unhappily on the couch. Her vision became blurry. They didn't want her anymore. She was nothing to them.

"Who are the girls, Malfoy?" She asked. Draco frowned.

"Melissa Evergreen and Angel McIntyre." He said softly.

"Ah that whore from Gryffindor and that wannabe Hufflepuff singer, am I right?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Yup, those two," Draco said happily. He flopped down beside Hermione.

"Cheer up, Granger. We'll have an entertaining year." Draco said cheerily. He was grinning. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose so, Malfoy."

"Maybe you should start calling me Draco. We are going to be partners after all." Hermione stifled a laugh. That's right. Hermione Granger the bookworm and the infamous Draco Malfoy, partners.

"Then, call me Hermione." She said as she flashed him a smile. The bright light poked through the curtains. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other as they looked out the window. They had finally reached Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note : And yes! I'm so glad that Sam can finally return to school. So, yes. She'll be updating. Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Please review? ;)


End file.
